Astral's Past Life
by Foton Soul
Summary: We all know that Astral came from the Astral World, but what was life like for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Photon Finex: Sigh, school has been keeping me on the line, but I'm alright! Recently, I thought up of an interesting headcanon. Those of you who don't remember, in my story "What Is a Family?", Astral regained a memory about his family. That prompted me to write this story on Astral and his family, and what his life was like waaayyyy before Zexal. This chapter will start off with his parents' history of them leading the Astral World, etc.**

* * *

In a world far, far, away from Earth, there lives a world known as the Astral World. In that world lives extra-terrestrial spiritual-like beings known as Astral Beings. These mysterious aliens lived in peace and harmony for centuries in a magnificent kingdom, led by King Ashtarth and Queen Zohina. The royal pair were quite the efficent rulers. They always listened to their people and decided what was best for them along with the Council. They would never kill any of their people unless they were convicted of the most serious crimes.

Despite most of the Astral Beings and Ashtarth and Zohina being good creatures, not every single Astral Being was loyal as they thought.

Some Astral Beings had wanted power, even greater than their own rulers. One day, a group of these rough Astral Beings were granted with dark powers by Numbers with bad intentions. Since then, they have been classified as Mist Beings. They were so power hungry, they began to train very hard for combat. Unknown to the Astral World, the Mist Beings were planning to conquer the various worlds.

* * *

Eventually, war raged almost everywhere when the Number-possessed Astral Beings launched an assault against any place opposing them. The Mist Beings had chosen one Being to lead them, and he was King Black Mist ((Dark Mist's father)). This vicious ruler quickly accepted his role and led his Number-warriors (who had all become black due to the dark powers of the Numbers) to fight. City after city, the Mist Beings conquered cities and either slaughtered the people or forced them under their own rule.

Word about the Mist Beings conquering almost every world reached the Astral World quickly. This came to the Council's attention and they constantly debated over this thought. At first, Ashtarth and Zohina weren't sure of this, but they had their suspicions.

* * *

One day, a Number-possessed mentally ill Mist Being wandered away from his army and found himself in the Astral World. She was full of so much hate the Mist Beibgs had taught her, she killed at least 115 Astral Beings within the kingdom. The psychotic Mist Being was quickly captured and imprisoned for murder. When interrogated, the Most Being blurted out, "The Mist Beings shall rise! All hail King Black Mist! He is coming for you!"

Since that tragic day, the Astral Beings never forgot those who had been slaughtered by the lone Mist Being. This and the Mist Being's message prompted them to fight back. The Council, Ashtarth, and Zohina then declared war against the Mist Beings.

* * *

Time passes.

The Astral and Mist Beings have warred for thirty-nine years ((Time goes by far faster than Earth)) until King Ashtarth finally put a halt to King Black Mist's forces.

Ashtarth was in a very tight corner when fighting Black Mist's army. Ashtarth nearly lost hope because the Mist Beings were far more powerful than his soldiers. He didn't know it, but his cries for help had created a new ally by the heavens. The Astral Being king remembered the day his prayers were answered. During that same battle, a very bright beam of light shot out of the sky and crashed into the middle into the battlefield. When the light cleared, Ashtarth never forgot the moment he met an eternal friend for life. A giant, magnificent, armor clad being stood in the battlefield, light emitting from its body. It was armored in gold, with white on the body. Giant metal wings on its back were accompanied by very powerful twin swords. The monster was actually guarding Ashtarth and his army, his arms outstretched. The Mist Beings were actually intimidated by the size of the monster, especially since it was glaring directly at them. The monster took no chances when fighting alongside Ashtarth. It was so powerful, not even the strongest Mist Beings could leave a scratch on it. The monster was so strong, it practically wiped out most of the opposing army. King Black Mist was so astonished by the sudden monster's strength, he became frozen in fear. Ashtarth used this to his advantage and together with the allying monster, they both captured King Black Mist together.

Ashtarth finally got his wish: Hope for the future.

* * *

Ashtarth and his army, along with the newly aligned monster, returned home in victory to the Astral World with the captured King Black Mist. Most of Black Mist's army were exiled due to fear of the Numbers' darkness still lingering inside of them. Black Mist was placed on trial and was found guilty of mass murder. By the Council and King Ashtarth and Queen Zohina, the vile ruler was executed by the same monster that had allied with Ashtarth.

The Astral World was very grateful to the monster for helping them win the war. Because the monster had brought a lot of happiness, they named the monster 'No. 39 King of Wishes, Hope'. The Astral Beings carved the number "39" onto Hope's shoulder armor because it represented how many years the war lasted. The people were so grateful to Hope, the Astral World council decided to only use Hope when the time came. Temples and shrines were put up into the Astral World to worship Hope, and Hope was adopted as their main deity. Eventually, Hope was sealed away as a card inside a temple.

* * *

Since the 39 Years War ended, King Ashtarth and Queen Zohina have ruled their homeworld in peace. There has been no war since King Black Mist was captured and the Mist Beings' forces were driven away. The royal family lived in peace for many more years to come...

* * *

**Photon Finex: Wow, I never thought I would come up with this much history about Astral's parents! XD Who knew that Hope would fight alongside Astral's dad?**

**Liked this chapter? Please review!**


	2. The Future Prince of the Astral World

**Golly, school kept me pretty occupied this week, so I didn't have time to any other stories! :O Sigh... At least I had a little time to make this chapter! **

* * *

Today was the most exciting day for King Ashtarth and his family. His wife, Queen Zohina, was carrying their second child, and now. she had just given birth to a boy. The child was very small for an Astral Being infant, yet all that mattered to the family was that their child was healthy. On the other hand, Ashtarth and Zohina's son, Luneth, was the most excited member of the family. The little prince had recently turned four, and he was very excited to be a big brother.

Ashtarth, Zohina, and Luneth all stared at the bundle in Zohina's arms. Wrapped in a blanket was a small, Astral Being. Tears streamed down his face, falling past chubby cheeks.

"Ashtarth, he has your body tattoos! He even looks like you!" whispered Zohina in awe, cradling her child.

The king closely inspected the child. He indeed did resemble him, facial and features. Zohina actually had green skin, which Luneth inherited, but the newborn child was blue, like him.

Ashtarth smiled at his newborn son. He reached out a hand by the child, and to his surprise, the child gripped his hand tightly. Ashtarth and Zohina's hearts nearly melted at the sight of their littlest one.

"Aww, he's already stronger than you," teased Zohina.

"Nuh uh! He's a baby, and I'm the big brother, so maybe I'm stronger, but Daddy is stronger than me!" piped up Luneth, gently poking his little brother. Facing his father, he excitedly asked, "What's his name, Daddy?!"

Ashtarth gently grasped the child out of Zohina's arms and placed it into his own. He deeply gazed into identical golden eyes and closed his own. Silence filled the room for a moment, and Zohina and Luneth were quite aware of why so. Ashtarth was praying to Number 39, Hope, for having his son alive.

"_Hope, thank you for everything. I don't know what I'd do if you never helped me during the war. Now that it's over, all that I ask of you is a name for my child_," prayed Ashtarth.

In return, a deep voice rumbled telepathically into Ashtarth's mind. "_Your child... His name should be Astral... You are the true king of the Astral World, but one day... Astral will be a great successor for your people..."_

Suddenly, an instant inspiration popped into the king's ahead. "_Of course... Thank you, Hope._"

After the king opened his eyes again, a wide smile spread onto his face. He approached his family and carefully lifted the child out of Zohina's arms. "His name is Astral," he then stated with a hint of happiness.

"Astral... I like this name," Zohina said.

Luneth raised an eyebrow on confusion. "Astral? Cool!"

King Ashtarth smiled even brighter at his newborn son. The child yawned as he moved around in his blanket. He even put his thumb in his mouth and started to suck on it.

The king never felt anymore pleased.

"Welcome to the world, Astral."


End file.
